


Better Luck Next Time

by Ekokai



Series: Time [1]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekokai/pseuds/Ekokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set days after "Donoterase", Jarod is not in the mood to be messed with. Too bad for Lyle....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Luck Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: "Donoterase"  
> Completed 9/99  
> Disclaimer: Pretender and characters belong to people who do not realize their slash potential. I do.

The Centre

It wasn't the dark or the cold, or even the hunger that was slowly driving Jarod insane, it was the incessant plink..plink...plink of water dripping from a pipe and into a bucket on the other side of the room. He couldn't see it, but he knew exactly how far away it was; twelve inches if he stretched his body to the max...nine if he let the cuff on his right wrist tear into deeply bruised skin.

Giving up again, Jarod scooted across the cold stone floor to his corner, convinced the two walls afforded more warmth than just one. He shifted his weight until his left hip stopped throbbing, a constant reminder of his brief escape down the runway. Wrapping his arms around his bare chest, Jarod tried again to shut out the sound of the water. He could not believe that only three days ago he was free and finally on his way to locating the rest of his family. Then, in an instant, it all changed. Captured, cuffed and dragged kicking back to the Centre, Jarod was roughly strip-searched and tossed into the depths of a long forgotten cell. That was the last he had seen or heard anyone.

He closed his eyes, wanting desperately to sleep but afraid what affect the cold and dehydration would have on his unconscious body. He opened his eyes to the blackness, imagining the room from what little he had seen while the sweepers had chained him. Twelve by twelve, a tiny air vent, windowless door...and no camera. No way for anyone to use the security system to track him down. 

Jarod shifted again, his chains clanking loudly, then froze. There was a scraping at the door and as he watched, it swung open, a blaze of light arcing into the room from the hall. Jarod closed his eyes against the visual assault and turned away. After a moment, he realized the light had gone, or most of it anyway. Peering cautiously from behind hooded eyes, Jarod saw a single bulb, suspended from the high ceiling now dimly lighted the room.

"Hello, Jarod."

The pretender turned his bloodshot gaze toward the speaker, almost snarling when his eyes confirmed what his ears had refused to.

"What do you want?" Jarod rasped, his voice almost nonexistent from lack of moisture.

Lyle smiled, taking in the battered man on the floor. He started to breathe heavier as his mind jumped ahead, already knowing the outcome of the next few minutes. After all, he was a pretender too. Not trained, of course, but he knew what he was about to do stood an excellent chance of succeeding. Lyle looked toward the bucket and Jarod's eyes followed, his tongue snaking out from habit to lick cracked lips. Lyle caught the movement and smiled.

"Do you want to die down here?" he asked. Jarod wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question, but he knew Lyle was insane enough to be expecting an answer.

"No."

Lyle was almost shaking with anticipation. "Bet you could use something wet about now... huh, Jarod?"

Jarod's eyes flicked to the bucket, wondering what the game was and what he was going to have to give up to win. Lyle was reading his mind.

"You can have the water, and food and, eventually, clothes and limited freedom."

"But first?" Jarod queried, his voice all but gone.

Lyle had him and they both knew it. Doing his best to stay calm, lest he spoil everything, Lyle moved to stand directly in front of Jarod.

"First," he began slowly, his hands reaching for his belt. "First you learn your new place in this organization. You have no say in what happens, in what sims you do, in when you eat, sleep, wake, piss or come." The belt and pants were undone and Jarod felt his stomach clench as the sound of a zipper filled the room. "Just to make certain you know how low you are in the food chain, Jarod," Lyle continued, his pants and shorts dropping around his ankles, "the first nourishment you take will be from me." 

Jarod tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. His safe corner was now a prison within a prison.   
Lyle smiled coldly, enjoying the fear on the pretender’s face. He watched Jarod try to merge with the brick wall, to somehow get away, but the struggle, of course, was useless. He had been waiting for this moment for three years and he let the other man fight his bonds for a few satisfying minutes while casually stroked himself.

Gradually, the rattle of chains stilled as the logical part of the pretender's mind began to assure him that escape was not an option, but survival was mandatory. The question was; did he want to survive?

Lyle watched a range of emotions cross Jarod’s face from disbelief to anger to resignation.

"Come here Jarod," Lyle coaxed, his voice low. He smiled as the pretender pushed away from the wall and started to rise. "No. On your knees."

Jarod swallowed hard, his heart racing as he instructed his body to obey. He felt the rough floor scraping his knees and was secure in the knowledge that they would not be the only thing bleeding before this was over. He slowly worked his way into the position he knew Lyle wanted, then he closed his eyes and waited. 

Lyle would have laughed at Jarod’s show of denial, but he was too far-gone to think of anything now except Jarod’s mouth. He reached out and grabbed the other mans head with his thumbless left hand, his right holding his dripping erection.  
"Open your mouth," Lyle’s voice was rough. He watched through a haze as Jarod’s lips parted slightly, then he tightened his hold, his fingers gripping Jarod’s hair.

Jarod instinctively opened his mouth wider at the first grip of pain. That was all Lyle needed to thrust forward, burying his long thin cock to the root in Jarod’s mouth then stopped. The pretender choked as the dripping head hit the back of his throat then attempted to slide in further. He tried to pull away but Lyle took a step and tightened his hold until Jarod thought he would either pass out from oxygen loss or have his scalp ripped from his head.

Lyle stood above the other man mindless of the distress he was causing. Jarod’s reflexive swallowing was inadvertently doing amazing things to his sensitive cock head and he was reluctant to move. It wasn’t until Jarod’s thrashing and chain rattling began to slow that Lyle came to his senses and pulled back enough for the man to breathe. 

Jarod managed one good breath before Lyle began a steady thrusting. Somehow during the past few minutes, Jarod had ended up pressed against the cell wall and a sharp protrusion of stone was poking him in the back. He focused on that pain instead of the hard flesh that was in his mouth and the man above him who was now issuing orders.

"Tighten your lips. Watch the teeth. Suck. Suck. Suck!"

Jarod tried to obey but his weakened body was having trouble staying in this position. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn’t have to worry about it for long. It was only a few minutes into this torture when Lyle suddenly cried out and Jarod felt his mouth fill with warm semen. He had no choice but to swallow and he felt his stomach start to rebel as soon as the first thick globs slid down his throat.

Lyle screamed loudly as he came in long bursts, thrusting violently each time. He stayed in Jarod’s mouth until the very last tremor left his body, then released his grip and watched the other man drop to his side. Once on the floor, Jarod immediately began to gag and his ears filled with Lyle’s warnings against throwing up or there would be no water for him today.

Lyle watched while Jarod fought to control himself, focusing on the water and distant thoughts of revenge. After a few agonizing minutes his rebellious stomach finally calmed and Jarod rolled onto his back. Lyle gazed at the naked pretender and was amused to see the man’s cock was partially erect.

"Well, well," Lyle mused, bending over the prone man. "Looks like you enjoyed that after all."

Jarod tried to pull away as the warm hand closed around his genitals but there was really nowhere to go. Defeated, he just lay there.

Lyle released his prisoner just long enough to remove the remainder of his own clothing, then made himself comfortable on the floor. Memories of Jarod’s capture three days earlier played through his mind and he began recounting the activities for Jarod as he deftly stroked the man’s cock.

"I could hardly believe my luck when Raines ignored Sydney and gave you to me, Jarod. I mean, we’ve had this agreement all along, Raines and I, but I never really thought it would happen. I was sure when you were caught it would be by my sister and you’d be turned over to your 'nanny’ again." He shifted position and made room for Jarod’s right leg, which he drew toward him without resistance, further exposing the other man. "I don’t know what I enjoyed more; dragging you back here in cuffs or that rather exciting display you put on when my sweepers tried to search you."

Jarod was lying with his eyes closed, trying to ignore what was happening, but Lyle’s words were getting through. After being dragged down to renewal wing to make sure he was still in one piece after his motorcycle crash, Jarod had been stripped by the medical staff who ignored his protests over the way they were manhandling his aching body. Had he known what was coming next, he would have happily stayed there all day. No sooner had the staff given their professional assessment of his condition "You’ll live" Lyle had arrived and ordered them from the room while his men 'searched’ Jarod. 

The staff doctor had, of course, assured Lyle that the pretender couldn’t be concealing anything on his body since he had already been thoroughly examined. It only took one look from Lyle to cause the doctor and his staff to practically run for the nearest exit. Knowing there was no way around it, Jarod had only provided a token resistance as Lyle made a show of checking Jarod’s mouth and hair for hidden objects that could be used to open cuff locks. Although prepared for it, Jarod still found himself wanting to balk at the order to "bend over and grab your ankles." Lyle did offer to have the sweepers hold Jarod in the position but the pretender reluctantly acquiesced.

"Tell me the truth, Jarod," Lyle whispered, his hand still moving in a slow, steady rhythm. "You enjoyed the feel of my fingers in your ass, didn’t you?" He wasn’t expecting an answer and was surprised when Jarod nodded his head. Lyle stopped moving, his jaw slack.

"Why’d you stop," Jarod asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall, knees bent, then spread his legs for Lyle to see. Adjusting the chain so it was relatively out of his way, Jarod took his own erection in hand and began to pleasure himself. He let his fingernails lightly scrape along the underside of his cock, gritting his teeth at the intense sensation. When he reached the head, his thumb rubbed at the slick moisture gathered there, carefully smearing it across the satiny surface. Then, to Lyle’s total amazement, Jarod used his thumb and finger to circle the head and squeeze another drop through the small slit. Carefully transferring the droplet from his cock to his finger, Jarod met Lyle’s gaze as he raised his hand to his own mouth and coated his bottom lip. 

Lyle held his breath as he watched the tip of Jarod’s tongue snake out to remove the wetness.

"Hmmm. Pretty good, if I do say so myself," Jarod drawled, his left hand resuming its slow, repetitive motions. 

Lyle could feel the blood leaving his limbs and racing to his groin where it pooled into the hardest erection of his life. He was transfixed as Jarod continued to masturbate with one hand and casually play with his balls with the other. 

More pre-ejaculate spilled out of the darkening head of Jarod’s cock and he looked up at Lyle, a beguiling smile on his face.  
"Care for a taste?"

Lyle didn’t even realize he had moved. One second he was watching Jarod, the next he was sucking on the pretender’s thick cock like a man possessed. 

Jarod adjusted his position so Lyle could get closer, then leaned his head back against the wall and let the man service him. He concentrated on every feeling, every movement. He memorized the warmth of Lyle’s mouth; the wetness of his saliva as it coated his erection and the sight of his tormentor’s head between his legs. New to the whole experience, it didn’t take long for Jarod to feel the tightening in his abdomen which quickly coalesced in his balls. As his orgasm was about to hit, Jarod moved like lightning, pushing Lyle’s head just far enough away to wrap the slack part of the chain around Lyle’s neck and pull.

Lyle immediately gasped and Jarod pulled his head down and thrust inside, wrapping his legs around Lyle to hold him in place. He continued to pump as his ejaculate filled the dying mans mouth and spilled out. Lyle’s hand pulled ineffectually at the chain for what seemed like an eternity before his life and Jarod’s orgasm finally ended.

Jarod was panting from the dual exertion but there was no time to rest. He released his leg hold on Lyle’s body and both watched and felt the man fall away. Jarod unwrapped the chain and stretched out, reaching Lyle’s pile of clothing. Rifling through the pockets, he retrieved both the cuff key and a small handgun.

Setting the weapon aside, he uncuffed his wrist then dove for the water bucket that had taunted him since he was tossed in here. Sticking his face in the water, he drank in gulps until his thirst was sated, then hoped it would stay down until he got the hell out of the Centre.

Jarod quickly dressed himself in Lyle’s discarded clothing, tightening the belt an extra few notches to keep the too short pants up. He shrugged into the shirt, abandoned the shoes and retrieved the gun, all the while ignoring the body at his feet. It had been a gamble, but one he had to take. The simulations he had done all proved he wasn’t in shape physically to attack Lyle, but stood a 93% chance of success if he could catch him off guard. The decision to use sex was based on Lyle’s own actions of violating Jarod both in the cell and in Renewal Wing. Jarod knew he would have regrets, but they’d have to wait until he was free. Without a look back, Jarod peeked out the door before slipping out.

Thirty minutes later the guard returned to find the cell door ajar. After listening for a moment, he decided to risk a look to see if his boss was finished 'interrogating’ the prisoner. The sight of Lyle lying naked on the cell floor with semen still drying on his chin would stay with the man for years.

Ten miles away, Jarod exited the back door of a Blue Cove department store and reconnected their burglar alarm. His new clothes fit perfectly and his new backpack held more clothes, a laptop and something called 'Gummy Bears’ which he’d discovered while leaving money at one of the checkout registers. He had spared no expense on his little shopping trip. After all, Lyle didn’t need the cash in his wallet or the 300.00 Jarod had liberated from his checking account, via the local ATM.

Casting a last glance in the general direction of the Centre, Jarod headed for the all-night car rental agency to use Lyle’s credit card before someone placed a hold on it. He had a long way to go before he could put the last few days behind him but Jarod was certain of one thing; Lyle’s reign of terror was over.

Or was it?


End file.
